callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
AK-74u
AK-74u (właściwie AKS-74U) – radziecki karabinek, skrócona wersja karabinu AK-74. Produkowany jest od 1979 roku i znajduje się na wyposażeniu żołnierzy Specnazu. Występuje w grach Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II i Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, w których jest klasyfikowany jako pistolet maszynowy. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare AK-74u w Call of Duty 4 jest wzorowany na broni ASG zwanej JG "AK Beta-F, która charakteryzuje się bardzo krótkim przodem, urządzeniem wylotowym, muszką, szczerbinką z AKS-74u, ciemną, plastikową kolorystyką, szynami RIS na łożu i składaną kolbą podobną do tej w AKS-47. Karabin w grze posiada bakelitowe magazynki, które mają dawać wrażenie, że wyglądają jak te od AK-74, jednak ich kształt jest taki sam, jak magazynków do AK-47. Kampania W kampanii Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare AK-74u jest używany przez Ultranacjonalistów, bliskowschodnią frakcję OpFor i Nikołaja po tym, jak został uratowany. W misji "P.N." można znaleźć wersję z granatnikiem GP-25, jednak gracz nie może jej używać i nie występuje nigdzie w kampanii poza tą misją. Należy zauważyć, że jego przyrządy mają duże powiększenie obrazu. Widoczne jest to tylko w kampanii, gdyż w trybie multiplayer broń ma normalne powiększenie, jak w innych celownikach mechanicznych. Multiplayer AK-74u można zmodyfikować o celownik kolimatorowy, tłumik lub celownik ACOG. Karabin jest podobny do MP5, ponieważ obie bronie zadają te same obrażenia, mają tą samą szybkostrzelność i zasięg. Choć zadaje te same obrażenia, co MP5, to ma mniejszy odrzut mimo wizualnego "podrzutu" oraz lepszą penetrację pocisku kosztem odczuwalnego kołysania się i gorszej celności podczas strzelania z biodra po zamontowaniu celownika kolimatorowego i tłumika (tak samo, jak karabin automatyczny). AK-74u posiada wiele podobieństw do karabinów automatycznych. Jest jedynym pistoletem maszynowym, który zauważalnie kołysze się podczas celowania (4 stopnie, podobnie do AK-47), posiada taką samą penetrację pocisków do karabinów automatycznych, lekkich karabinów maszynowych i karabinów snajperskich. Także jego celność podczas strzelania z biodra jest taka sama jak w karabinach automatycznych po zamontowaniu celownika kolimatorowego i tłumika, posiada również tą samą mobilność. AK-74u jest podobny do pistoletów maszynowych tylko w szybkości poruszania się podczas celowania, mniejszych obrażeniach na większych dystansach i celnością podczas strzelania z biodra bez zamontowanych dodatków. Dodatki *Celownik laserowy *Tłumik *Celownik ACOG Galeria ak74u_4.png|AK-74u bez dodatków ak74uiron_4.png|Przyrządy celownicze AK74u reload CoD4.png|Przeładowywanie AK-74u Cod4-ak74u-2-2.jpg|AK-74u z tłumikiem Ak-74u.jpg|Worldmodel AK-74u MW_Pickup_AKD74u.png|Ikonka nikolaiak74.JPG|Nikolai z AK-74u COD4_-_AKSU_1.jpg|Członek OpFor z AK-74u AK-74u_with_grenade_launcher.jpg|AK-74u z granatnikiem widoczny w "P.N." Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Broń miała pojawić się w grze, jednak w trakcie produkcji gry została wycięta. Wskazują na to magazynki, które można znaleźć w misji Niedokończone sprawy. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania Wersja AK74u występująca tutaj nie posiada myślnika w nazwie, jak to było w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, oraz wierniej przypomina ten karabinek w rzeczywistości. Zwykle występuje z dodatkiem Powiększony magazynek albo podwójny magazynek oraz granatnikiem Tishina w misji "Odrodzenie". W kampanii broń można spotkać w misjach "Miejsce katastrofy", "Odrodzenie" oraz "Odkupienie" w schowkach oraz na standardowym wyposażeniu Specnazu. Broń przy prawie zerowym odrzucie zadaje wysokie obrażenia. Wraz z granatnikiem stanowią jedną z lepszych broni w kampanii. Tryb dla wielu graczy Broń jest do kupienia za najwcześniej na 17. poziomie. W klasie pistoletów maszynowych odznacza się bardzo wysokimi obrażeniami, które są na poziomie tych zadawanych przez MP5K. Dodatkowo ma jeden z największych w klasie magazynków i jako jedna z niewielu broni z kategorii pistoletów maszynowych akceptuje dodatek podwójny magazynek. Ponadto cechuje się łatwym do skorygowania odrzutem i wysoką szybkostrzelnością, która wraz z dodatkiem szybki ogień sprawia, że broń staje się skuteczna na każdym dystansie. Niezalecany jest do niego dodatek uchwyt, który nie poprawia zbytnio celności broni, a może blokować możliwość zamontowania innych dodatków. Ze względu na swoje parametry jest jedną z najmniej lubianych broni w grze, dodatkowo wielu graczy twierdzi, że jest ona bardzo źle zbalansowana. Często spotykana wśród osób grających na mapie Nuketown oraz chcących uzyskać wyższe serie ofiar bez pakietu wspomagającego. AK74u pojawia się także na 7. poziomie Zabawy Bronią. Dodatki *Powiększony magazynek *Podwójny magazynek *Celownik ACOG *Kolimator *Celownik Reflex *Uchwyt *Tłumik *Granatnik (BS-1 Tishina) *Szybki ogień Tryb Zombie AK74u występuje na wszystkich mapach z wyjątkiem klasycznych map i Dead Ops Arcade do kupienia ze ściany za 1200 punktów. Wśród broni tego typu odznacza się wysoką skutecznością w pierwszych 10 rundach, jednak szybko zaczyna cierpieć z powodu małego zapasu amunicji. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się AK74fu2. Ulepszenie poza podwojeniem pojemności magazynka, znacznym zwiększeniem zapasu amunicji i poprawą obrażeń daje celownik kolimatorowy. Jest to jedna z silniejszych broni ze ściany w grze, która chociaż nie będzie skuteczna tak długo jak Ray Gun czy Thundergun, to jej zapas amunicji może być uzupełniony w wyższych rundach. AK74u a AK74fu2 Galeria AK74u 1st Person BO.png|AK74u bez dodatków AK74uadsBO.jpg|Przyrządy celownicze AK74uReload.jpg|Przeładowywanie AK74u (zauważ, że magazynek jest pusty) AK-74u reloading.jpg|AK74u z powiększonym magazynkiem AK74uTishina.jpg|AK74u z granatnikiem Tishina AK-74u_Other_View.jpg|AK74u (widok z boku) AK74upgraded.jpg|AK74fu2 LensAK74fu2Upgrade.jpg|Przyrządy celownicze AK74fu2 Second Chance AK74u.jpg|Żołnierz leżący na ziemi z karabinkiem AK74u wyposażonym w uchwyt i powiększony magazynek Ak74u stats.jpg|Statystyki AK74u 2013-04-15_00047.jpg|AK74fu2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 AK-74u występuje tylko w kampanii i operacjach specjalnych. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w misji Turbulencje, gdzie jest główną bronią armii Makarova i zdobyczną FSO. Potem używany jest również w Paryżu. Jest używany przez czeskich rebeliantów w misjach Oko burzy i Bracia Krwi. Call of Duty: Black Ops II AK74u pojawia się w kampanii (misje w przeszłości) i trybie Zombie. W trybie kampanii ma zbliżone parametry do MP5 i Uzi. (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki ''Ogólne'' *Mimo że w rzeczywistości jest to karabinek, czyli skrócona wersja karabinu, pojawia się w kategorii pistoletów maszynowych. Twórcy prawdopodobnie uczynili tak ze względu na rozmiar owej broni, chociaż jest to błędne rozumowanie. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *W Call of Duty 4 ze wszystkich pistoletów maszynowych ten ma największą ikonę w menu edytora klas. *Do broni można znaleźć granatnik GP-25, co jest niedociągnięciem ze strony twórców. W rzeczywistości pasował do niego tylko BS-1 Tishina. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Pojawia się w misjach w roku 1968, co jest niedociągnięciem ze strony twórców - w roku zakończenia gry produkcja była we wczesnej fazie prototypu. AKS-74U do produkcji wszedł po 1974 roku, a pierwsze bojowe użycie datowane jest na lata 80. *Nazwa ulepszonej wersji po rozszyfrowaniu oznacza "Fuck you too" czyli "Też się pier**l". *W trybie dla wielu graczy ze względu na swoje parametry jest jedną z najczęściej używanych i najmniej lubianych broni. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *W misji operacji specjalnych "Ładunki podłożone" w pojeździe na mecie można znaleźć AK-74u. Call of Duty: Black Ops III AK-74u zostało dodane do Call of Duty: Black Ops III w aktualizacji z 23 maja 2017 r. en:AK-74u Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Kategoria:Do poprawy